Viaduct
The Viaduct was a bridge at Hogwarts Castle. It was constructed of stone, spanned a large chasm, and connected the grounds with the Viaduct Courtyard. There is a safety balustrade made of stone on each side of the Viaduct walkway to prevent people from falling, as well as iron torches to provide lighting. History 1997-1998 school year In 1998 during the Battle of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's enchanted suits of armour were stationed on the Viaduct to prevent the Death Eaters to enter the Castle proper. Once the magical protections around Hogwarts were broken, many Death Eaters charged through the Viaduct, as well as the Giants, damaging a great deal of the walkway and destroying much of the balustrade.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Behind the scenes *The viaduct is one of the few areas of Hogwarts which has stayed consistently the same throughout the first six film adaptations. However, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the Viaduct changes places, this time connecting a bigger Viaduct Courtyard to some nearby hills, part of the Forbidden Forest. There also seems to be a second viaduct that is still connected from the corner of the courtyard to the entrance between the Left and Right Viaduct Towers. This likely happened as the development of the Battle of Hogwarts requires a direct connection from the grounds to the main entrance and enough area for many occupants to battle. However the Viaduct possibly always there in the start of 1994-1995 school year, as the Hogwarts carriages can go to to the Entrance Courtyard during the Yule Ball in the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) and during the term, Viaduct are concealed by magic for the safety of students. *In the PlayStation One version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, there is a bridge connecting the main entrance (that resembles the Viaduct Entrance façade) and the Quidditch Training Pitch, that closely resembles the Viaduct. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter chases Draco Malfoy across the Viaduct when he was pursuing him after talking to Katie Bell in the Great Hall. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows the viaduct's length was exaggerated because there is one particular part in the game where Minerva McGonagall is fighting and preventing giants and Death Eaters to gain access to the Viaduct Entrance. So, the length shown in the game is not equal to the one in the movie. *In the films, althrough it appears in all films, except Deathly Hallows: Part 1, the only time it is seen used is in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 during the Battle of Hogwarts. The same goes for the Boathouse staircase. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Bridges